


[ONE SHOT] Inner Strength

by orphan_account



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that feeling of not wanting to get out of a cozy bed. It's not easy, especially when you have a human-heater with you. Someoka/Fubuki. Just a really short fic to get my account going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ONE SHOT] Inner Strength

**Author's Note:**

> First work on AO3. It was written entirely on my 3DS, so there might be some encoding problems, but I'll fix them soon.
> 
> I really should have made this longer.

It's a feeling like no other; cuddling up in a warm bed. You just don't seem to get the same fuzzy feeling from a heater or fireplace.  
I could stay in bed all day if I had the chance, especially on dull rainy days like these. 

Sluggishly, I reach for my phone on the nightstand to check the time. '6:34am' it told, shining a bright light in the gloomily-lit room. Get up now, and we'd cut it close getting to morning practice.

"Fubuki, time to get up. Stay any longer, and we'll be late."  
He grunted an 'Nnn..' in response, only to cuddle deeper into the blankets.  
I yawned, "Suit yourself, I'm getting up and I ain't making _you_ any breakfast." In the motion of swinging my legs, Fubuki caught my arm and pulled me right back in. "Stay with me" He mumbled in a childish tone. 

"I can't do that, and neither can you. So get up."  
"Nnn.."  
"Fubuki"  
"No"  
" _Get up_ "  
"NO" Fubuki lazily flung his pillow at me. Sighing, I give in. "Fine, but only five minutes." I said. Fubuki just grins, and begins to cuddle up on me.

Rain begins to pour outside. Oh well, looks like practice will be cancelled anyways. I guess I can stay a little longer.


End file.
